Papa's Next Chefs 2013
Papa's Next Chefs 2013 is the third Next Chefs tournament. The winners of this tournament are James and Willow. They are the workers in Papa's Cupcakeria. Introduction Hey Everyone! Have you noticed that it has been over 5 months since our last Gameria? What?? Well don't worry, we have the next restaurant all planned out, and let me tell you... it's going to be awesome! With that being said, we figured it's about time to kick off '''Papa's Next Chefs 2013!' ''As some of you may know, the Papa's Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa's next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guy's position and one for the girl's position. The winners for each week move on to the next round and one step closer to Papa's Next Chefs! We would like to thank our sponsors; Dr. Cherry, Fizzo, Purple Burple, and Hyper Green for representing the four divisions this year. Let's get this party started! Matches BOLD means the winner of that round. 'Dr. Cherry Division' May 6, 2013: James vs. Cletus/'Clover' vs. Mindy May 13, 2013: Robby vs.' Tony'/Zoe vs. Scooter Finals of Dr. Cherry Division '' May 20, 2013: Tony vs. '''James'/Clover vs. Scooter 'Purple Burple Division' May 27, 2013: Gremmie vs. Franco/Kayla vs. Tohru June 3, 2013: Doan vs. Greg/Lisa vs.' Mary' Finals of Purple Burple Division '' June 10, 2013: '''Doan' vs. Franco/'Tohru' vs. Mary 'Fizzo Division' June 13, 2013: Allan vs. Hank/Edna vs. Wendy June 17, 2013: Wally vs. Timm/'Willow' vs. Sue Finals of Fizzo Division June 20, 2013: Allan vs. Timm/'Willow' vs. Wendy 'Hyper Green Division' June 24, 2013: Johnny vs. Hugo/Sasha vs. Ivy June 27, 2013: Connor vs. Matt/'Utah' vs. Cecilia Finals of Hyper Green Division July 1, 2013: Johnny vs. Matt/'Utah' vs. Ivy 'Semi-finals' July 4, 2013: James vs. Timm/'Willow' vs. Scooter July 8, 2013: Doan vs. Matt/'Utah' vs. Tohru 'Final Match' July 11, 2013: James vs. Matt/'Willow' vs. Utah 'Winners: 'James and Willow. Ineligible / Characters who Did Not Participate When Flipline Studios began their search for Papa's Next Chefs in 2012 (for Papa's Hot Doggeria), they decided not to include people that are already servers in their previous games, those who have "roles" within the game (closers - although many wind up in the competition, food critic) and those who wouldn't really fit the clothing (whether they were too short or too big) for the programming. So the following characters are not participating in Papa's Next Chefs 2013, for the "rights" to work at Papa's Cupcakeria. Note that not all "eligible" characters will wind up in the competition. Also note that just because a character has an established "job" or "workplace" (from their Flipdeck profile) does not mean he or she will not be included in this or future competitions. *Papa Louie: Is the CEO of the restaurants *Roy: Pizzeria chef *Marty/Rita: Burgeria chefs *Mitch/Maggie: Taco Mia! chefs *Alberto/Penny: Freezeria chefs *Cooper/Prudence: Pancakeria chefs *Chuck/Mandi: Wingeria chefs *Taylor/Peggy: Hot Doggeria chefs *Bruna Romano *Carlo Romano *Gino Romano *Edoardo Romano *Quinn *Jojo *Xandra *Xolo *Bertha *Sarge Fan *Radlynn *Kahuna *Rico *Big Pauly *Vicky *Kingsley *Nick *Olga *Georgito *Yippy *Boomer *Captain Cori *Akari *Pinch Hitwell *Shannon *Ninjoy *Clair *Professor Fitz *Kenji *Skyler *Foodini Rounds and finals Dr. Cherry Dr. Cherry Division Round 1 Drcherry round1a.jpg|James VS Cletus Drcherry round1b.jpg|Clover VS Mindy Dr. Cherry Division Round 2 Drcherry round2a.jpg|Robby VS Tony Drcherry round2b.jpg|Zoe VS Scooter Dr. Cherry Division Finals drcherry_round3a.jpg|Tony VS James drcherry_round3b.jpg|Clover VS Scooter Drcherry winners.jpg|James and Scooter won! Dr Cherry.PNG Purple Burple Purple Burple Division Round 1 purpleburple_round1a.jpg|Gremmie VS Franco purpleburple_round1b.jpg|Kayla VS Tohru Purple Burple Division Round 2 purpleburple_round2a.jpg|Doan VS Greg purpleburple_round2b.jpg|Lisa VS Mary Purple Burple Division Finals Purpleburple round3a.jpg|Doan VS Franco Purpleburple round3b.jpg|Tohru VS Mary purpleburple_winners.jpg|Doan and Tohru won! PB.PNG Fizzo Fizzo Division Round 1 fizzo_round1a.jpg|Allan VS Hank fizzo_round1b.jpg|Edna VS Wendy Fizzo Division Round 2 fizzo_round2a.jpg|Wally VS Timm fizzo_round2b.jpg|Willow VS Sue Fizzo Division Finals fizzo_round3a.jpg|Allan VS Timm fizzo_round3b.jpg|Willow VS Wendy fizzo_winners.jpg|Timm and Willow won!! Fizzo.PNG Hyper Green Hyper Green Division Round 1 hypergreen_round1a.jpg|Johnny VS Hugo hypergreen_round1b.jpg|Sasha VS Ivy Hyper Green Division Round 2 hypergreen_round2a.jpg|Connor VS Matt Hypergreen_round2b.jpg|Utah vs Cecilia Hyper Green Division Finals Qhypergreen round3b.jpg|Johnny vs Matt Qhypergreen round3c.jpg|Utah vs Ivy Hypergreen winners.jpg|Matt and Utah won! HG.PNG Finals Semi-finals Round 1 2013semifinals round1a.jpg|James VS Timm 2013semifinals round1b.jpg|Willow VS Scooter Semi-finals Round 2 2013semifinals_round2a.jpg|Doan VS Matt 2013semifinals_round2b.jpg|Utah VS Tohru Finals 2013_final_1a.jpg|Matt VS James 2013_final_1b.jpg|Willow VS Utah Screenshot 5.png|The final battle... Winners Hey Everyone! Over two months ago, we started Papa’s Next Chefs 2013 to decide who will be working at Papa’s Cupcakeria! During that time, we had a record amount of votes counted. Thanks to everyone for voting, sharing, and spreading the word about Papa’s Next Chefs! The tournament is over, and YOU have chosen the winners of Papa’s Next Chefs 2013! Let’s have a round of applause for the new chefs, James and Willow!!!!! James & Willow.jpg Trivia *The divisions in this competition were named after drinks from Papa's Hot Doggeria. *This is the second PNC competition where James and Scooter are in the same division. *In winning this year's PNC, James: **earned more votes than both Tony Solary and Matt Neff, becoming the first character to "beat" both Flipline developers in one tournament. *In winning this year's PNC, Willow: **becomes the first character who made his or her debut in the previous game to win the Next Chef's tournament. *This is the first tournament where artwork is produced for the Grand Final. Competitors Boys Dr. Cherry Division *James (Winner) *Cletus (Lost to James in Round 1) *Robby (Lost to Tony in Round 2) *Tony (Lost to James in Division Finals) Fizzo Division *Wally (Lost to Timm in Round 1) *Timm (Semifinalist, lost to James) *Allan (Lost to Timm in Division Finals) *Hank (Lost to Allan in Round 2) Purple Burple Division *Gremmie (Lost to Franco in Round 1) *Franco (Lost to Doan in Division Finals]]) *Doan (Semifinalist, lost to Matt) *Greg (Lost to Doan in Round 2) Hyper Green Division *Johnny (Lost to Matt in Division Finals) *Hugo (Lost to Johnny in Round 1) *Connor (Lost to Matt in Round 2) *Matt (Runner-Up) Girls Dr. Cherry Division *Clover (Lost to Scooter in Division Finals) *Zoe (Lost to Scooter in Round 2) *Scooter (Semifinalist, lost to Willow) *Mindy (Lost to Clover in Round 1) Fizzo Division *Willow (Winner) *Sue (Lost to Willow in Round 2) *Wendy (Lost to Willow in Division Finals) *Edna (Lost to Wendy in Round 1) Purple Burple Division *Kayla (Lost to Tohru in Round 1) *Tohru (Semifinalist, lost to Utah) *Lisa (Lost to Mary in Round 2) *Mary (Lost to Tohru in Division Finals) Hyper Green Division *Ivy (Lost to Utah in Division Finals) *Cecilia (Lost to Utah in Round 2) *Sasha (Lost to Ivy in Round 1) *Utah (Runner-up) Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Tournaments